She is My 'Hikari'
by Himawarino Kira
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! ' o')/ Mudah-mudahan lebih berkesan dari yang sebelumnya :) Read and Review please! :') I hope you like it! ;) -Himawarino Kira-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **Hina?**

**Summary:**

"Kehidupan seorang juragan muda berubah saat ia bertemu seorang gadis muda yang baik hati dan merupakan gadis tercantik di desanya. Namun, tidak mudah baginya untuk mencuri hati gadis itu karena ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan sangat dicintainya. Walau begitu, juragan muda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menikahi gadis impiannya walaupun gadis itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Berhasilkah ia?"

* * *

**She is My 'Hikari'**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 1

"Ayo, cepat! Kamu harus ikut dengan kami!" Kata salah satu pengawal sambil menarik lengan gadis muda itu yang terus saja mengelak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut kalian! Tidaakk!" teriaknya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman kedua pengawal itu.

"Tidak! Tolong, tolong jangan bawa anakku. Tolong! Berikan aku kesempatan lagi! Tolonglah!" pinta seorang wanita tua yang merupakan ibu gadis muda itu kepada seorang juragan muda yang sedang bersandar di pintu rumahnya yang hampir reot, yang memerintahkan pengawal-pengawalnya untuk membawa gadis muda itu dengan paksa.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering memberimu kesempatan, tapi kau malah makin melunjak dan tidak menepati janjimu. Jadi, seperti kesepakatan, aku akan membawa anak perempuanmu untuk kujadikan istriku." Kata juragan muda itu datar, memunggungi wanita tua itu.

"Ta-tapi, dia masih terlalu muda. Ia pun belum genap berumur 18 tahun. Aku mohon! Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan pinjamanku, tapi jangan bawa anakku." Pinta wanita tua itu memohon sambil memeluk kaki juragan itu. Namun, juragan itu tidak mengindahkan dan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Cepat bawa gadis itu ke mobil." Perintahnya datar.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan bawa dia!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat masuk ke mobil."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau masuk!"

"Cepat masuk atau aku pakai kekerasan!" kata juragan muda itu mengancam, memegang erat lengan gadis muda itu dan memaksanya masuk ke mobil.

"Tidak! Aku bilang TIDAK MAU!" gadis muda itu pun menghempaskan genggaman juragan muda itu lalu,

PLAAKK!

_(Heningg…)_

"Jadi, itu pilihanmu?" kata juragan itu sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terlihat mulai memar.

Gadis itu hanya diam dengan tatapan menolak namun terlihat takut atas tindakannya.

"Oh iya, aku belum memberikan pilihan padamu. Baiklah, kau pilih ikut denganku, menjadi istriku atau aku akan menghancurkan rumahmu, memecat ibumu dan membiarkan kalian menjadi gelandangan?"

Dengan tangis yang terus berderai, ia menatap kearah ibunya.

"Jangan, nak. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ibu. Jangan, nak. Jangan!"

"Sekarang, terserah padamu. Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

_(Heningg…)_

'Aku tidak mau membuat ibu menderita karenaku. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan orang ini. Jangankan mencintainya, mengenalnya pun aku tidak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tuhan, tolong aku! Naruto, kumohon datanglah!' Batinnya.

_(Setelah lama heningg…)_

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

Dengan perasaan tidak yakin dan dengan air mata yang terus berderai dengan deras, ia pun angkat bicara.

"A-aku-"

"Jangan, Hinata! Jangan kau lakukan itu!"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang merupakan kekasih dari gadis muda itu, dan menghentikan perkataan gadis itu.

"Naruto…"

"Oh, jadi kamu Naruto?" Kata juragan itu tanpa ekspresi mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" kata Naruto membalas tatapan juragan itu.

"Aku hanya meminta janjinya." Jawabnya datar.

"Janji? Kau licik, Gaara!" Naruto mengepal erat tangannya, menahan marah.

"Licik? Mereka yang licik, Naruto. Aku telah membantu mereka. Tapi, apa balasan mereka? Aku datang untuk meminta itu." Jawab juragan muda yang bernama Gaara itu dengan nada dan ekspresi yang selalu datar.

"APA KATAMU GAARA?!"

Naruto menghempaskan kepalan tangannya, dan,

BUUKK!

Tepat mengenai pipi kiri Gaara dan sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"…" Gaara bangkit dan menatap dingin Naruto.

"Pengawal, hajar pemuda itu…"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"…sampai mati." Sambung Garaa sambil memegangi bibir dibagian kirinya yang berdarah.

Dan…

BAK! BUKK!

BUUK!

BAAK! BUK! BAK! BUUK!

"JANGAN! Kumohon, jangan lukai dia. Kumohon, Tuan Muda. Kumohon! A-a-aku, aku akan menjadi istrimu." Pinta Hinata berlutut memohon, lalu memeluk kaki Tuan Muda Gaara.

Gaara pun tersenyum puas.

"Pengawal! Hentikan!"

"Nak, jangan!"

"HINATA! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah dan tubuh memar.

"Jadi, bisa kau pertegas lagi pilihanmu?"

Kini dengan tangis yang terisak-isak, Hinata pun menjawab,

"Iya, a-aku akan menjadi istrimu tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau— kau harus menjauhi ibuku dan Naruto. Jangan pernah sekali-kali mengganggu mereka lagi. Dan penuhi semua kebutuhan mereka."

"Itu mudah. Tapi, jika aku tepati, kau akan menjadi istriku?" katanya dengan nada datar.

"…" Hinata diam, menunduk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Jangan, nak! Jangan!" ibu Hinata pun tidak bisa menahan tangis lagi.

"Iya." jawabnya dengan berat hati.

"JANGAN, HINATA! JANGAANN! DASAR KAU! GAARA SIAAALAANN!"

Naruto hendak memukul Gaara, namun dihadang oleh pengawalnya.

'Ma-maafkan aku, ibu, Naruto. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. A-aku tak ingin kalian tersiksa karenaku. Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!' batinnya sambil terus menangis.

"Kau telah mendengar sendiri, bukan? Itulah yang ia pilih. Kau memang gadis yang baik, Hinata. Selain wajahmu yang cantik." Kata Gaara menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata dan hendak menciumnya, namun Hinata segera memalingkan wajah.

"Oh iya. Ini tempat umum. Aku yakin kau malu jika aku menciummu di hadapan mereka, terutama Naruto!" Gaara menatap sinis kearah Naruto sambil masih memegang lembut pipi Hinata. Terlihat Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan terus menangis.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah." Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Hinata dan menuntunnya masuk ke mobil, kali ini tanpa paksaan.

Naruto pun telah kehabisan tenaga untuk menyerang. Ia menatap kearah Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Maafkan aku, ibu, Naruto. Aku mencintai kalian. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

_(DEG!)_

Gaara merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya, perasaannya.

_*Mungkinkah… Sakit?*_

"Cepat masuk!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO!"

"HENTIKAN, HINATA! Pengawal, cepat kita pergi dari tempat ini!" kata Gaara cepat, dengan wajah yang kini terlihat kesal saat Hinata meneriakkan kembali kalimat itu.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"HIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAA!"

Mobil mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan wanita tua yang terus menangis dan Naruto yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

_#To be continue...#_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **Hina?**

**Summary:**

"Kehidupan seorang juragan muda berubah saat ia bertemu seorang gadis muda yang baik hati dan merupakan gadis tercantik di desanya. Namun, tidak mudah baginya untuk mencuri hati gadis itu karena ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan sangat dicintainya. Walau begitu, juragan muda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menikahi gadis impiannya walaupun gadis itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Berhasilkah ia?"

* * *

**She is My 'Hikari'**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 2

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Kata para pelayan serempak di kediaman 'Keluarga Sabaku' menyambut kedatangan Tuan Muda-nya, Gaara.

Terlihat Hinata berjalan di belakang Gaara didampingi dua orang pengawal, namun dengan menundukkan kepala dan langkah yang dipaksakan.

"Berjalanlah sejajar denganku." Perintah Gaara dengan nada dan ekspresi khas-nya, yang selalu datar.

Hinata hanya diam.

"Cepatlah! Jangan membantah. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku dan aku akan menjadi suamimu." Katanya pelan sambil terus melangkah maju tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Tapi ia masih tetap diam.

"Kau masih ingat bukan dengan kesepakatan kita?"

Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan membantahku!"

Akhirnya, Hinata mempercepat sedikit langkahnya, menyusul Gaara dan berjalan sejajar dengan Gaara.

"Tersenyum dan berhentilah menangis."

"Baiklah."

Dengan terpaksa, Hinata berjalan mendampingi Gaara dengan senyum yang terpaksa dilukiskan diwajahnya.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya sampai di dalam rumah yang besar dan mewah 'Keluarga Sabaku'.

"Matsuri, antar gadis ini ke kamarnya. Dan katakan kepada kepala pelayan Azuma, untuk datang ke ruanganku, membahas tentang hari pernikahanku." Katanya kepada salah seorang pelayannya yang bernama Matsuri.

'Apa? Pernikahan Tuan Muda?' batin Matsuri.

"Matsuri! Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Oh, maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Iya, saya mendengar. Baik, Tuan Muda." Matsuri menunduk memberi hormat lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Mari Nona-…" kalimatnya pun terpotong karena tidak mengetahui nama gadis muda itu.

"Hinata. Panggil dia Nona Muda Hinata. Ia yang akan menjadi istriku." Sambung Gaara.

"Baik, Tuan. Mari, ikut dengan saya Nona Muda Hinata."

Setelah memberi hormat kepada Gaara, Matsuri pun mengantar Hinata ke kamar yang telah lama disiapkan untuknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti Matsuri.

"Silahkan Nona Muda mengganti pakaian, setelah itu Nona Muda akan makan makan malam bersama Tuan Muda. Saya permisi." Kata Matsuri, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya harus mematuhi perintah Tuan." Kata Matsuri berbisik sembari mengunci pintu kamar Hinata.

Setelah Matsuri keluar, dengan cepat Hinata berlari menuju pintu, berusaha mendobrak, tapi…

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku mohon! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya! _(hiks, hiks)_ Naruto! Jemput aku!" Hinata pun pasrah dan akhirnya terduduk di depan pintu. Dengan masih berderai air mata, ia terus menggetok pintu kamarnya, sambil berkata, "Keluarkan aku!"

'Maafkan saya, Nona.' Batin Matsuri lalu berjalan pergi.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda sudah memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Benar. Pernikahanku akan aku laksanakan empat hari lagi. Jadi, segera sebar semua undangan dan siapkan semua yang dibutuhkan."

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Saya mohon Tuan jangan marah."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah. Katakan saja, Azuma."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Apa Tuan yakin ingin menikah dengan Nona Muda Hinata?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud saya, saya yakin Nona Muda belum mengenal Tuan Muda. Jadi, apa tidak perlu ada pendekatan?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku juga mengetahui itu. Aku yakin, ia akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya."

"Tuan— men-cintai Nona Muda? Tapi, saya pikir-"

"Benar. Awalnya aku berniat menikahinya hanya karena ia gadis tercantik di desa ini. Tapi, setelah aku tahu dan mencari tahu lebih dalam tentangnya, aku pun tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku tak peduli walaupun ia telah memiliki kekasih, ia harus tetap menjadi istriku dan akan kubuat ia mencintaiku."

'Apa?! Jadi, Tuan Muda benar-benar mencintai Hinata?' batin Matsuri terkejut, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Gaara dengan Azuma saat ia melewati ruangan Tuan Muda Gaara.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Semoga berhasil. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, Azuma. Silahkan."

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Gaara dari meja makan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saya telah mencoba untuk membujuk Nona Muda untuk makan bersama Tuan. Tapi, Nona terus saja menolak dan menangis."

"Ia tidak makan sama sekali?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Bagaimana dengan pakaiannya? Apa ia telah menggantinya?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Itu pun dengan paksaan."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengantarkan makanan padanya. Shion, siapkan makanan!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Garaa pun berjalan menuju kamar Hinata di lantai 3. Sesampainya di kamar,

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau makan."

"Aku sudah membawakanmu makanan. Jadi, makanlah."

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

_(DEG!)_

Raut wajah Gaara pun seketika berubah.

_*Sakit…?*_

_*Sakit!*_

"Cepatlah makan! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku! Jadi, PATUHI PERINTAHKU! Atau orang tercintamu akan celaka!"

BRAAK!

Dibantingnya sekeras mungkin pintu kamar Hinata. Terlihat Shion yang menunggu diluar menjadi takut saat melihat tindakan Gaara.

"BUAT IA MAKAN DENGAN CARA APAPUN!" kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan nampan yang berisi makanan lalu pergi.

Shion pun semakin bingung, 'Bagaimana caraku membuat Nona Muda untuk makan sementara Tuan pun tidak bisa membujuknya?' batinnya.

"Ada apa Shion?" Matsuri datang menghampirinya.

"Aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Begini, Matsuri. Nona Muda tidak makan sejak tadi, dan Tuan Muda telah berusaha untuk membujuknya. Tapi tetap saja ditolak. Bahkan, saking kesalnya, Tuan Muda sampai membanting pintu kamar." Kata Shion menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan perasaaan yang masih gemetar takut.

_(Heningg…)_

"Aku akan membujuknya." Katanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu." jawab Matsuri tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi… Bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Biarkan aku sendiri masuk ke kamar Nona Muda. Kau istirahatlah."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Matsuri."

Sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata, ia pun tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Dengan senang hati, Shion."

_#To be continue...#_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **Hina?**

**Summary:**

"Kehidupan seorang juragan muda berubah saat ia bertemu seorang gadis muda yang baik hati dan merupakan gadis tercantik di desanya. Namun, tidak mudah baginya untuk mencuri hati gadis itu karena ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan sangat dicintainya. Walau begitu, juragan muda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menikahi gadis impiannya walaupun gadis itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Berhasilkah ia?"

* * *

**She is My 'Hikari'**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 3

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau makan."

"Saya mohon, Nona Muda. Makanlah."

Hinata diam dan tetap menangis, bersandar pada kaca jendela sambil terus berharap Naruto akan datang menjemputnya.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, Nona. Saya mengerti perasaan Nona Muda saat ini."

"Hah? Mengerti?"

"Iya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan siska diri Nona Muda seperti ini. Saya yakin, Tuan Muda, Naruto dan ibu Nona Muda tidak ingin melihat Nona Muda sakit."

"Gaara? Dia peduli padaku?"

"Benar, Nona Muda."

"Bohong! Jika ia peduli padaku, mengapa ia memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, Nona Muda. Menurut saya, …"

Tiba-tiba datang Gaara yang hendak melihat keadaan Hinata. Namun, niat itu terhenti saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat Matsuri berbicara kepada Hinata.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" bisik Gaara pelan.

'Sepertinya, Matsuri mencoba membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang. Sebaiknya, aku tetap berada di sini.' Batinnya. Ia pun tetap berada di balik pintu, mendengar percakapan mereka tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu ia berada di sana.

"… Menurut saya, Tuan Muda seperti itu karena Tuan tidak ingin kehilangan Nona."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena Tuan Muda mencintai Nona." Katanya dengan 'sedikit' berat hati.

Hinata hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Matsuri.

_(DEG!)_

'Bagaimana? Bagai-mana ia tahu? Mungkinkah Azuma memberitahunya?… Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Azuma orang yang aku percaya dan ia tidak mungkin memberitahu siapapun apapun yang aku katakan padanya kecuali itu perintah. Mu-mungkin, mungkin itu hanya cara agar Hinata mau makan. Tapi, tapi, kenapa ia harus mengatakan itu? Mungkin saja… Sebaiknya aku bicara pada Azuma.' Batin Gaara terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Matsuri. Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya sejenak untuk bertanya pada Azuma.

Matsuri mencoba mendekati Hinata, lalu ia duduk disamping Hinata yang sepertinya tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya.

"Tuan Muda tidak seperti apa yang Nona lihat dan pikirkan seperti sekarang ini. Dahulu, Tuan Muda adalah orang yang sangat baik, ceria dan pengertian. Namun, semua berubah saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Saat itu, Tuan muda masih berumur 13 tahun. Tuan Muda bersama keluarga hendak pergi ke taman kota untuk merayakan Tahun Baru. Saya pun ikut diajak untuk pergi bersama mereka. Saat saya tanya kenapa, ibunda Tuan Muda pun menjawab, "Kau sudah seperti anak kami sendiri, Matsuri." Saya pun merasa sangat senang mendengarnya, walau saya hanya seorang pelayan. Sejak kedua orang saya meninggal saat saya berumur 10 tahun karena sakit, saya pun diajak oleh ayahanda Tuan Muda untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Saya menerima, tapi saya tidak ingin hanya diam tinggal bersama mereka. Saya meminta untuk menjadi pelayan. Awalnya ditolak, tapi akhirnya disetujui setelah saya memaksa. Sejak saat itulah saya menjadi pelayan sampai sekarang ini."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara?" akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan cerita dari Matsuri.

"Oh iya. Maafkan saya, Nona Muda. Saya malah menceritakan diri saya. Awalnya, saat perjalan dan sesampainya di taman kota, semua berjalan dengan baik. Tuan Muda terlihat sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa merayakan Tahun Baru bersama keluarganya. Saya pun merasa senang melihat mereka semua senang, terutama saat melihat Tuan Muda. Hari semakin larut dan hendak turun hujan, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang, dan… peristiwa itu pun terjadi. Makin lama hujan semakin lebat, dan angin bertiup sangat kencang. Karena itu, pohon-pohon bertumbangan dan kemacetan pun terjadi. Ditengah kemacetan, saya merasa takut begitu juga dengan Tuan Muda. Tapi, ibunda Tuan Muda berusaha menenangkan kami. "Tidak apa. Kalian jangan takut. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah." katanya dengan senyum yang membuat saya merasa tenang dan merasa nyaman. Namun tak lama kemudian, beberapa pohon disekitar kami pun tumbang dan telah menimpa kendaran di depan kami. Keadaan pun berubah semakin tegang dengannya banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Akhirnya, ibunda dan ayahanda Tuan Muda menyuruh saya dan Tuan Muda untuk keluar menyelamatkan diri ditengah hujan lebat. Karena ramainya dan paniknya orang-orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri, tanpa sengaja Tuan Muda tertinggal entah dimana saat itu. Ibunda dan ayahanda Tuan Muda pun sangat panik. Saat kami mencari-cari keberadaan Tuan Muda, kami pun menemukan Tuan Muda terlihat bingung dan menangis. Saat ayahanda Tuan Muda hendak menjemput Tuan, terlihat sebuah pohon besar akan tumbang dan tepat menimpa Tuan. Melihat itu, ayahanda Tuan pun segera menjemput Tuan, Tuan pun didorongnya dengan sangat keras menjauh dari pohon hingga terduduk. Beruntung bagi Tuan Muda dan akhirnya Tuan pun selamat. Tapi tidak untuk ayahanda Tuan, beliau tertimpa pohon. Ibunda Tuan hendak menyelamatkan ayahanda tapi,

—_**Flash Back: On—**_

"Ja-jangan pi-kirkan a-aku. Se-selamat-kan Gaa-ra…"

"Tapi, aku tidak bi-…"

Ayahanda menggenggam tangan ibunda, begitu juga ibunda balas menggenggam erat tangan ayahanda dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

"Ku-mo-hon! Ja-ga Gaa-ra un-tuk-ku." Genggaman ayahanda pun melemas, dan…

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! TIIIDAAAKK!"

"Bunda! Kita harus pergi!" teriak Matsuri memanggil ibunda setelah ia menghampiri Gaara. Saat ibunda menoleh,

"MENYINGKIR DARI SANA MATSURI!" tiba-tiba ibunda berlari, mendorong Matsuri dan Gaara, dan…

"TIIDAAAK! BUNDAAA!" teriak Matsuri sambil menangis, lalu berlari menghampiri ibunda yang jatuh tertimpa pohon besar yang tadinya hendak menimpa mereka berdua.

"Mat-su-ri, ja-ga Gaa-ra un-tuk-ku."

"_(hiks, hiks, hiks)_ Ti-tidak bunda. _(hiks)_ TIDAK! JANGAN PERGI!"

"A-ku mo-hon, Mat-su-ri! Ja-ga Gaa-ra." Ibunda menutup matanya.

"_(hiks, hiks) _Ba-baik, bunda. Sa-saya janji. Tapi, jangan tinggalkan kami, bunda! Aku mohon, bunda!"

Tapi, ibunda tidak menjawab.

"Bunda! Bangun, bunda! _(hiks, hiks)_ Banguunnn!"

Matsuri berusaha membangunkan ibunda dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bangun.

"Matsuri! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa semua gelap? Ada apa dengan bunda?"

"Tuan harus segera pergi dari sini. Ikuti saya, Tuan."

"Kita mau kemana, Matsuri? Dimana bunda dan ayah? Dimana mereka?"

Matsuri menuntun Gaara menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Mereka berdua menuju sebuah lapangan bersama yang lainnya. Terlihat wajah Matsuri yang sangat ketakutan melihat angin yang berhembus kencang dan pohon-pohon yang bertumbangan. Ia memegang erat tangan Gaara, sangat erat. Sementara itu, Gaara terus bertanya, "Matsuri! Kenapa denganku?! Kenapa semua gelap!". Namun, Matsuri tidak merespon dan ia hanya mengatakan, "Tetaplah disini, Tuan Muda. Jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi.". Saat itu, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Gaara dan bagaimana untuk pergi dan menyelamatkannya.

"Matsuri!"

"Paman Azumaa! _(hiks, hiks)_" teriak Matsuri menangis dan berlari memeluk Azuma.

"Cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Matsuri masih menangis, dan terlihat jelas ia sangat ketakutan.

"Tapi… bunda dan ayah?"

Azuma hanya diam tertunduk, lalu menggendong Matsuri dan Gaara, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Paman Azuma! Apa itu kau?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua gelap?"

"Nanti saya akan jelaskan semua, Tuan. Yang penting sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Paman, apakah Tuan akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kita harap begitu."

Azuma memalingkan wajahnya dan ia pun menangis, namun tidak terlihat karena cuaca yang sedang hujan.

'Aku janji akan menjaga mereka.' Batin Azuma menangis.

—_**Flash Back: Off—**_

Saat itu juga, Paman Azuma langsung membawa kami ke rumah sakit. Saya tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit goresan dan luka ringan. Lalu saya bertanya bagaimana dengan keadaan Tuan Muda, paman pun menjawab, "Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa, Matsuri. Sebentar lagi ia akan sembuh. Kamu telah menjaganya dengan baik." Kata paman lalu mengelus kepala saya. Saya pun merasa sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Dan sikap Tuan Muda mulai berubah setelah Tuan mengetahui kematian ibunda dan ayahanda, tepatnya 5 tahun kemudian. Saat mengetahui semuanya, Tuan Muda hanya diam. Lalu pergi mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dan sikap Tuan pun berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya semula."

Matsuri tertunduk, perlahan air mata pun mengalir di pipinya. Lalu, dengan segera diusapnya dan berkata,

"Saya mohon, Nona! Buatlah Tuan Muda bahagia! Saya yakin, selama ini Tuan merasa kesepian. Dan saya pun yakin, kesepian itu sirna setelah Tuan bertemu dengan Nona." Tangis Matsuri pun pecah.

"Matsuri?"

"Iya, Nona? Ma-maafkan saya." Dengan segera dihapusnya air matanya.

"Tidak apa, Matsuri. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Tentu saja, Nona Muda."

"Apa kau menyukai Gaara?"

_**(DEG!)**_

' **!** ' batin Matsuri terkejut.

"Sa-saya? Tentu tidak, Nona. Saya hanya seorang pelayan."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak, Nona. Saya hanya menjalankan amanat dari ibunda dan ayahanda untuk menjaga Tuan Muda. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi Nona-lah yang akan menjadi istri Tuan Muda."

Hinata menunduk, lalu berkata,

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa, Nona?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa apa?"

"Menjadi istrinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai Naruto."

"Tapi Nona, Tuan Muda benar-benar mencintai Nona. Saya mohon, Nona. Bersedialah menjadi istri Tuan Muda. Saya mohon, Nona Muda."

"Entahlah, Matsuri. Walapun aku akan dan telah menjadi istrinya, aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya."

"Tapi, saya mohon, Nona. Bersedialah untuk menjadi istri Tuan Muda. Saya mohon, Nona. Lakukanlah untuk…"

"…" Matsuri menunduk.

"…saya."

_(Heningg…)_

"Pertemukan aku dengan Naruto."

"Ma-maaf, Nona?"

"Pertemukan aku dengan Naruto. Ada yang harus kau bicarakan dengannya. Penting!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku mohon! Sebelum aku harus menjadi istrinya."

"Ta-tapi-… Baiklah, Nona Muda. Saya akan mengusahakannya."

"Terima kasih, Matsuri."

"Dengan senang hati, Nona Muda Hinata. Sekarang, makanlah Nona. Saya yakin, Nona pasti lapar."

"Baiklah."

"Izinkan saya menyuapi, Nona."

"Tentu saja."

"Azuma tidak mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun. Aku yakin, itu hanya cara Matsuri untuk-" Gaara pun kembali untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Dan saat ia kembali,

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih telah datang dalam hidupku. Aku janji, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku." Katanya tersenyum.

_#To be continue...#_

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk minna yang sudah baca atau yang sekedar mampir ke fic. Kira yang sangat sederhana ini ^_^

Don't forget to review, please... ^_^

_Special thanks for:_

**ajie bagas 9**

**Nivellia Neil**

**Yukori Kazaqi**

**Guest**

**Kirei murasaki**

**Nivellia Neil**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **Hina?**

**Summary:**

"Kehidupan seorang juragan muda berubah saat ia bertemu seorang gadis muda yang baik hati dan merupakan gadis tercantik di desanya. Namun, tidak mudah baginya untuk mencuri hati gadis itu karena ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan sangat dicintainya. Walau begitu, juragan muda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menikahi gadis impiannya walaupun gadis itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Berhasilkah ia?"

* * *

**She is My 'Hikari'**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 4

_Malam hari sebelum hari pernikahan besok…_

"Nona Muda?" panggil Matsuri berbisik dari luar kamar.

"Iya, Matsuri."

"Sudah aman, Nona. Sekarang Naruto sudah menunggu Nona di pondok dekat sawah." Kata Matsuri sambil membuka kunci pintu kamar Hinata.

"Benarkah sudah aman, Matsuri?" Hinata keluar dari kamar sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Iya, Nona Muda. Sekarang Tuan Muda sedang keluar untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan besok."

'Pernikahan…' batin Hinata, diam sejenak.

"Kenapa Nona diam?"

"Oh, i-iya."

"Cepat, Nona! Lewat pintu belakang." Kata Matsuri pelan, menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju pintu belakang.

"Kita sudah sampai. Berhati-hatilah, Nona. Dan saya mohon cepatlah kembali sebelum Tuan Muda datang. Waktu Nona tidak banyak. Jadi, segeralah Nona Muda." pesan Matsuri sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah, Matsuri. Terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati, Nona Muda."

Hinata pun segera pergi ditengah rintik hujan dan dinginnya malam. Namun, itu semua tidak mematahkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

'Naruto, tunggu aku…'

"Naruto?"

"Hinata?"

"NARUTO!"

"HINATA!"

Hinata menangis lalu berlari menuju Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka pun berpelukan, berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Saling melepaskan kerinduan diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" kata Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hinata!" balas Naruto memeluk Hinata, membelai rambutnya yang panjang lalu mencium kening Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang." Air mata pun perlahan keluar dari matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu.

"Tidak! Tidak, Naruto. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Naruto!" tangis Hinata pun semakin pecah, lalu Naruto menghapus dengan jari-jari tangannya yang terasa hangat, begitu hangat sehingga membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau melakukan itu untukku dan ibumu."

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja selama kau juga baik. Itu yang selalu dikatakannya."

_(Heningg…)_

Dengan masih saling berpelukan, Hinata memecah keheningan,

"Naruto…"

"Iya?"

"Kuharap… Kau tidak akan membenciku."

Naruto membelai rambut Hinata, lalu mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata.

"Tidak akan, Hinata. Tidak akan. Selama kau masih mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Tatapan mereka berdua pun semakin dalam.

"Pasti, Naruto. Aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku…"

Hinata memegang lembut pipi Naruto dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Naruto lalu mereka berciuman.

"…selamanya." Sambung Hinata.

"Aku janji, Hinata. Aku janji." Balas Naruto, memeluk Hinata lalu kembali mencium keningnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"HINATA! Dimana kau!" terdengar teriakkan seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Gaara! Naruto kau harus cepat per-"

"Mau pergi kemana kalian!" terlihat Gaara sudah berdiri di belakang mereka bersama para pengawalnya dengan ekspresi yang datar dan sepertinya dengan perasaan yang sangat marah. Naruto pun segera berdiri di depan Hinata, melindunginya.

"Menyingkir darinya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pengawal! Hajar pemuda ini!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Dan…

BAK! BUKK!

BAAKK! BUUKKK!

BUUKKK!

DRAG! AH!

Naruto terkapar dengan tubuh memar.

"SUDAAHH! HENTIKAN, GAARA!" Hinata berdiri melindungi Naruto yang tentu saja membuat para pengawal terhenti.

"Menyingkirlah dari sana, Hinata! Aku tidak akan membuat mereka berhenti sebelum ia tewas."

"TIDAK! Aku mohon, Gaara. Hentikan!"pinta Hinata menangis. Namun sepertinya Gaara tidak menghiraukannya. Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berkata,

"Menyingkirlah atau ibumu akan celaka!" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyingkir. Tapi, kumohon! Hentikan!"

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa bersamanya disini?"

"Bukan! Baiklah, maafkan aku Gaara? Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak meminta izin padamu."

"Kenapa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama orang bodoh ini?"

"APA KATAMU, GAARA!" Naruto hendak memukul Gaara, namun dihentikan Hinata.

"Hentikan, Naruto."

"Hinata…"

"Karena, aku takut kau tidak akan mengizinkanku, Gaara. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya-…"

"Hanya apa!"

"A-aku…" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Gaara.

"APA!"

"Aku— aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto! Karena aku yakin, kau tak akan pernah mengizinkanku bertemunya lagi." Katanya dengan ragu dan terus menangis.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Hinata.

"KAU BOHONG, HINATA! PENGAWAL! HA-"

Tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Gaara dan berkata,

"Tidak, Gaara! Itu benar. Aku mohon, lepaskan Naruto. Lagi pula, kau yang mengatakan sendiri bukan? Kau akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu."

_**(DEG!)**_

Gaara pun diam dibuatnya. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

"HIINATAAA!" Naruto hendak bangkit untuk memukul Gaara, namun dihentikan lagi oleh para pengawal yang hendak kembali memukulnya dan…

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Gaara memerintahkan. Para pengawal pun berhenti.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu." Kata Gaara membelai rambut Hinata.

"DAN KAU! Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku masih mengizinkannya untuk bertemu denganmu, untuk yang terakhir kali."

'Apa?' batin Naruto.

"Pengawal, kita pergi dari sini!" Perintah Gaara sambil menggandeng lengan Hinata.

"Hinata…" kata Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan sudah tidak berdaya lagi, menatap kearah Hinata yang telah pergi bersama seseorang yang tidak pernah dicintainya.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Kata Hinata menangis, membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Cepatlah, Hinata!" Gaara menarik lengan Hinata dan mempercepat langkahnya.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto!' Batin Hinata menangis.

'Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Hinata.' Batin Naruto yakin.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona Muda." kata para pelayan serampak menyambut kedatangan Gaara dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti, lalu menatap kearah dua pelayannya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Shion! Matsuri! Berdiri dihadapanku!" perintah Gaara. Shion dan Matsuri mematuhi, mereka berjalan kehadapan Gaara dengan menunduk dan sepertinya dengan perasaan yang takut juga.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang terakhir bersama Hinata dan membiarkannya pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

_(Heningg…)_

Mereka berdua hanya diam dan tetap menunduk. Matsuri menatap kearah Hinata dan Hinta pun membalas tatapannya untuk jangan memberitahu. Namun, tidak dengan Matsuri.

"Saya, Tuan." Akhirnya Matsuri pun angkat bicara. Memecah keheningan dan membuat Hinata sontak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Hinata pergi dari rumah?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat marah.

"Ma-maafkan s-saya, Tuan. Sa-saya-"

"Itu perintahku!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba, menatap kearah Matsuri dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Lalu dengan segera ia berdiri di hadapan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Gaara menatap Hinata.

"Aku yang memerintahkannya untuk membiarkanku pergi. Memerintahkannya untuk jangan menemaniku dan memberitahu padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk pergi dari rumah."

"Apa itu benar, Matsuri?" tanya Gaara pada Matsuri yang masih tertunduk.

Dengan perasaan ragu dan bersalah, ia pun menjawab,

"Benar, Tuan."

"Baiklah, jika memang begitu. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahan kita." Kata Gaara lalu mencium kening Hinata. Hinata pun terkejut begitu juga dengan Matsuri namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan 'perasaannya'.

"Sasame! Shion! Antarkan Hinata ke kamarnya dan ganti pakaiannya. Lalu kita akan bertemu di meja makan. Dan kau Matsuri, siapkan makan malam."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Hinata pun menuju kamarnya didampingi dua pelayannya. Sementara Matsuri pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

'Maafkan saya, Nona Muda.' batinnya.

_#To be continue...#_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: **Hina?**

**Summary:**

"Kehidupan seorang juragan muda berubah saat ia bertemu seorang gadis muda yang baik hati dan merupakan gadis tercantik di desanya. Namun, tidak mudah baginya untuk mencuri hati gadis itu karena ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan sangat dicintainya. Walau begitu, juragan muda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menikahi gadis impiannya walaupun gadis itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Berhasilkah ia?"

* * *

**She is My 'Hikari'**

By: Himawarino Kira

Chapter 5

_Hari pernikahan pun tiba…_

Terlihat para undangan dari kalangan keluarga berpengaruh dan masyarakat desa sekitar datang, kue pernikahan dengan ukuran besar pun tidak luput untuk melengkapi hari pernikahan. Terdengar iringan musik yang sangat merdu yang membuat suasana pernikahan dengan balutan warna serba putih itu pun semakin meriah.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Gaara kepada kepala pelayan terpercayanya, Azuma.

"Nona Muda masih berada di dalam kamar mempersiapkan diri." Jawabnya dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarnya, lihat apakah ia sudah siap atau belum agar acara pernikahan bisa segera kita mulai."

"Baik, Tuan."

Terlihat para pelayan sedang sibuk merapikan gaun pernikahan yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Apakah masyarakat desa juga datang?" tanya Hinata kepada salah seorang pelayan yang sedang memakaikannya sepatu kaca, Sasame.

"Iya, Nona Muda."

'Apakah kau datang, Naruto?' batin Hinata, melihat kearah para undangan yang datang dari jendela kamarnya yang lebar di lantai 3.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Nona Muda. Izinkan kami untuk permisi." Kata Sasame mewakili para pelayan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kami permisi, Nona."

"Oh iya, tunggu Sasame!"

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Matsuri?"

"Entahlah, Nona Muda. Tadi saya sempat melihatnya di dapur, sepertinya ia sedang mempersiapkan hidangan untuk tamu-tamu undangan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Nona Muda."

Saat Sasame hendak menyusul pelayan lain yang keluar lebih dulu dari kamar Hinata, Azuma pun datang.

"Apa semua sudah siap, Sasame?"

"Sudah, paman."

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada Tuan Muda bahwa perhikahan sudah bisa dimulai."

"Baik, paman."

"Nona Muda, apakah Nona sudah siap?"

Hinata diam.

"Nona Muda?"

Perlahan air mata keluar dari mata lavendernya yang lembut sambil menatap kearah luar jendela, lalu segera dihapusnya, menatap kearah Azuma dan berkata,

"Tentu saja, Azuma." jawabnya tersenyum.

Musik pernikahan dimainkan dan para tamu telah siap di tempat mereka masing-masing. Gaara pun telah siap ditempatnya, tepatnya di sebuah panggung kecil di depan para tamu undangan bersama seorang pendeta yang akan melangsungkang pernikahan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, para pelayan pun keluar dari pintu megah rumah "Keluarga Sabaku" lalu berbaris horizontal di belakang para tamu dan disusul tiga orang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 9-11 tahun yang menebar bunga mawar berwarna merah dan ungu disepanjang karpet putih yang tepat menuju tempat berdirinya Gaara. Dengan ditebarnya bunga mawar, pengantin wanita pun keluar dan para tamu pun spontan berdiri. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun putih yang panjang sehingga harus membutuhkan bantuan seorang anak laki-laki untuk membawanya, dan dengan didampingi Azuma sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita, mereka berjalan dengan pelan menuju panggung sambil menebar senyum kearah para tamu undangan yang masih tidak puas mengagumi kecantikan Hinata. Hinata pun berusaha memberikan senyum termanis dan natural walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit menyapa dan menebar senyum, mereka pun sampai di depan panggung. Gaara menyambut kedatangan calon istrinya dengan senyum bahagia yang tulus dari hatinya dan uluran tangan yang dibalas oleh senyuman juga dari calon istrinya itu, namun bukan senyum kebahagiaan. Genggaman Hinata yang sebelumnya berada pada Azuma, kini berpindah ke tangan Gaara dan mereka berdua menaghadap ke pendeta yang menandakan bahwa pernikahan sudah bisa dimulai.

"Saya mohon para undangan untuk berdiri. Acara pernikahan segera kita mulai." Kata Azuma mengumumkan dan para undangan pun berdiri.

Pendeta pun telah siap untuk memulai.

"Sebelumnya, puji syukur kita panjatkan kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena pada hari yang cerah ini, kita bisa berkumpul di tempat ini sebagai saksi bersatunya dua insan dalam ikatan pernikahan, antara Tuan Muda Sabaku Gaara dan Nona Muda Hyuuga Hinata." Kata pendeta membuka acara.

Setelah kata sambutan dan pembuka dibacakan, akhirnya pendeta pun membacakan,

"… Tuan Muda Gaara, apakah Anda menerima wanita ini sebagai istri Anda?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan sangat yakin.

"… Dan, Nona Muda Hinata, apakah Anda menerima pria ini sebagai suami Anda?"

Hinata diam sejenak.

'Haruskah kulakukan?' batinnya menangis.

Dengan perasaan yang ragu dan tetap berusaha tersenyum, ia pun menjawab,

"Iya, aku menerimanya."

Mereka pun saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis pasangan.

"Pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita." Kata pendeta tersenyum setelah melihat mereka selesai memasangkan cincin pernikahan.

Gaara pun membalas senyum dari pendeta, lalu meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menatapnya sambil berkata,

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan selamanya." Kata Gaara sangat yakin dan dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara.

Gaara pun mencium Hinata.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku harap kau tidak ada disini untuk melihatku.' Batin Hinata saat dicium Gaara.

Gaara merasakan suatu kesedihan saat ia mencium Hinata, kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, kesedihan yang sempat ia rasakan dari Hinata saat ia berusaha untuk memaksa Hinata pergi bersamanya, menjauhkannya dari kekasinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Hinata. Aku janji." Bisik Gaara setelah mencium Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong.

Tepuk tangan riuh pun terdengar dari para undangan yang terlihat sangat senang karena telah menjadi saksi dari pernikahan mereka. Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang juga telah siap memegang pisau kue dan mereka pun memotong kue yang berukuran besar itu. Setelah memotong kue, mereka melambai dan menebar senyum kearah para undangan dengan salah satu tangan mereka menggenggam tangan pasangan.

"Selamat! Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri." Kata pendeta tersenyum senang untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih." Balas Gaara dengan senyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia menikahi gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Selamat, Nona Muda. Sekarang Anda telah menjadi Nona Muda Sabaku Hinata." Kata pendeta tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Iya, terima kasih." Kata Hinata dan tersenyum kearah pendeta, hanya sebatas senyum biasa yang berusaha dibuat terlihat bahagia olehnya. Dan Gaara merasakan itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah "Keluarga Sabaku" yang akan menjadi tempat mereka memulai kehidupan baru. Tepuk tangan dari para undangan pun mengiringi mereka hingga akhirnya mereka menghilang dari balik pintu megah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata! _(hiks)_ Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjemputmu pulang. Aku— _(hiks, hiks)_ Aku **tidak akan pernah bisa** melihatmu bersama orang lain, _(mengepalkan tangan dengan raut wajah sangat marah)_ APALAGI BERSAMA ORANG KEJAM ITU! Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata. Aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku. Karena itu adalah janji kita." Katanya dengan sangat tulus dan yakin,

tersenyum…

lalu menangis…

_#To be continue…#_

* * *

Akhirnya~~ Ke-update juga chapter 5 :D

Gomenasai sebelumnya untuk para readers yang sudah baca ataupun cuma mampir, Kira tidak bercakap-cakap dan hanya menuliskan _#To be continue…#_ di setiap akhir cerita :')

Sekarang Kira mau balas review dari para readers yang sudah berbaik hati menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fic. Kira yang sangat sederhana ini. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu~ :')

To **ajie bagas 9 **:: Let's see^^

To **Nivellia Neil **:: Hmm… Ikutin aja terus ya? Kalau dikasi tau kan gak seru nanti, hihihi^^ Gomen ne lama update-nya, gak ada waktu. Dan arigatou gozaimasu karena setia membaca fic. Kira :') Arigatou nee~~ ^_^ Oh ya, pairingnyaa? Sebenernya masih bingung juga, mau kemana Hinata-nya, hehehe xD Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang masih rahasia, hihihi^^

To **Yukori Kazaqi **:: Iya ^_^ Sipp ;)

To **Guest **:: Hihihi^^ Memang sengaja Kira buat begitu, biar greget xD Lihat saja nanti, ikuti terus ya? ;)

To **EfX69 **:: Arigatou ne~ ^_^ Pasti Kira lanjutkan ;)

Sekali lagi Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minnaaa~ ^_^


End file.
